A Fatherly Figure REPOST
by JellyBean404
Summary: Severus Snape knows little to nothing about being a parent. But when eleven year old Draco Malfoy s parents are killed, can they become the family they both so desperately need? WARNING: character death, spanking, swearing, and talk of abuse.
1. A Tragic Night

**Title: A Fatherly Figure (Repost)**

**Summary: Well, here's the first chapter of the repost, and just in time for Halloween! Yay! Takes place after first year in case you haven't read the other one. Hope you like it! R&R! :) **

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's and not mine, yada yada yada same old stuff, you've all heard it before. **

**Warning: Character Death :(**

**Chapter One: A Tragic Night **

A warm summer's breeze blew gently through the open window in the east wing drawing room at Malfoy Manor. Eleven year old Draco Malfoy, fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting on a deep red couch as he mindlessly scanned the pages of chapter two in his _A History of Magic _text book. Beside him on an end table; a lit candle that was now only a few inches tall because of how long it had been burning, flickered slightly when the breeze hit it.

DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG.

Draco looked up at the old grandfather clock that stood on the other side of the room.

'_Eleven o'clock.'_ he thought.

He looked back down at the book and noticed some of the words were beginning to turn fuzzy. Yes, it was defiantly time to call it a night. He let out a big yawn as he climbed off the couch. Rubbing his eyes he tossed the book on the seat of the couch and made his way for the door. Merlin he was tired! All he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep forever. He would normally have been in bed two hours ago had it not been for the fact his father had found out about his grades coming second to that muggle born Granger girl and had demanded he study more. He could still remember what the elder Malfoy had said to him his first night back.

"_You can not have some muggle born twit out smart you Draco. You're a Malfoy, purest of the pure! And therefore I expect you to come out on top, nothing less." _

Which was precisely why he had been stuck studying in the drawing room cense dinner and told he could not go to bed until he had read at least two chapters in every one of his school books

Letting out a yawn he was about to walk out the door when suddenly he remembered the candle. He turned back to go put it out but ended up simply walking out and heading for his room.

'_It will be alright. The breeze will probably blow it out anyway.' _he thought.

He dragged himself through the long dark hallways to his room; there was no other sound in the dark house which indicated that his parents had already turned in for the night.

"Naturally" he muttered.

Once he reached his room he quickly made his way over to his closet and slipped on some nightwear before crawled into his large bed. Flopping himself against the pillows and sliding under the blankets he let out another yawned and quickly slipped off into an exhausted slumber.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the drawing room a sudden gush of strong wind came rushing through the open window causing the fine satin drapes to swoosh up and knock the lit candle and it's holder off the end table. It hit the floor with a thud and the candle popped out. It rolled a few feet until it came to rest under one of the other floor length drapes, with its tiny flame still lit.

CRASH

Draco`s eyes immediately shot open when he heard the loud sound that seamed to echo throughout the grand house. Quickly sitting up he gasped but choked when his lungs filled up with bitter smoke. Fear filled his entire body and seamed to paralyze him as he looked around. The entire room was on fire! Bright orange flames seemed to climb the walls and furniture, eating away at everything it touched, even the ceiling was on fire! The foul smelling black smoke filled the air, burning his eyes and made it hard for him to see and breath. All he could hear was the roaring sound of flames and the crashing sound of wood falling as it was burned away.

Another crash broke him out of his momentary shock. Jumping out of the bed he desperately tried to find the door. Once he finally managed to find it, he grabbed the door knob but let out a scream of pain when he felt it burn his hand. Clutching his injured hand to his chest, a few tears slipped out of his eyes as he stumbled away from the door and stood in what must have been the center of the room. There was so much smoke in the room now he could hardly see and the heat was enough to make anyone want to die.

"DRACO!" a sudden voice screamed.

Draco immediately recognized the voice as that of his fathers and called back as best he could.

"F-FATHER! HELP!" he managed to choke out.

A second later, he saw a blinding light and heard the door to the room smash open. More smoke poured into the room.

"DRACO!? SON WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lucius Malfoy coughed.

Oh Draco had never been so glad to hear his father's voice.

"O-OVER HEAR!" he choked.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'M COMING!" the man yelled.

Draco felt the tears slip out faster. Oh Merlin he was terrified. What was going on!? It felt like he had been trapped in a nightmare from hell. The floorboards felt hot on his feet and he was so sweaty his clothes clung to him. He could hear his father heading towards him and prayed he would reach him soon. He heard another loud groan coming from the ceiling and in a split second was knocked to the floor so fast he didn't even have time to scream. He felt pain spread through his entire body and was shocked when he realized he was trapped under two large, burning pieces of fallen wood. He quickly regained his voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FATHER! I'M STUCK! HELP ME PLEASE!"

A slit second later he saw the face of his father who quickly set to pulling him from underneath the rubble, all the while managing to give him reassuring words.

"Draco! it's okay! Hold on I'll get you out I promise!" he said in a panicked voice.

Draco felt his father grasp his hand and wrap his arms around him before wedging him out. Draco cried in pain as he was pulled out. Once Draco was free Lucius scooped him up and quickly apparirated the two of them to the front gate. The cool and fresh air was welcomed as Draco struggled to breath. Lucius gently set Draco in the cool grass.

"Draco!" his father said.

Draco looked up to see his father, who was also in nightwear and black from the soot, crying as well.

"Wait hear! I have to get your mother!" he said before stepping back and apparating away.

Draco let out another violent cough again and laid his head in the grass. His entire body hurt, never before had he been in this much pain at once. He could tell that some of his bones where broken, and he knew he was burned in multiple places. He was pretty sure he was also bleeding but with how sweaty he was, he couldn't tell where. He began to feel weak. Looking over he could see his house from where he had been set. The once grand Malfoy Manor was now completely engulfed in flames. Thick black smoke filled the sky which had only hours ago shown brightly with stars.

A loud sob escaped his lips as he heard another crash, and saw the entire house crumble to the ground. A second later, his world was flooded with darkness.

**Well, not exactly the longest chapter in the world but there you have it. Hope you liked it and I hope there weren't too many mistakes.**

**P.S. Review. Review and I will love you forever. **


	2. The Awakening

**Update! :)**

**Chapter 2: The Awakening **

Tap

Tap

Tap

Draco awoke to the soft tapping sound of rain hitting glass. Slowly, he cracked his eyelids open and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on his back in an old metal framed bed in a small white room wearing nothing but his pants and a hospital gown. His head throbbed with pain and his body felt stiff. His right hand was wrapped in a bandage as well as several of his other limbs. Merlin, what happened? Where was he? How had he gotten here?

The room was quiet until he heard a women's voice loudly fill the room from a small speaker in the ceiling.

"Healer Barclay, your presence is needed on the third floor in room 308." the voice said.

Healer? Wait…did that mean he was in a hospital? What in Merlin's name was he doing in a hospital?

Then suddenly, it all came back to him. The fire, the house falling down, it was all as clear as day. And his parents! Oh no, where were they!? Had they gotten out!?

He saw another bed to his right but it was empty and showed no signs that anyone else had been occupying it. With much pain and effort, he turned on his side so he could sit himself up but was surprised when his leg came in contact with something. Looking over he saw the sleeping figure of non other than his godfather, Severus Snape. The dark haired man was sitting in a chair with his head resting in his arms on the end of the bed. Moving his leg over more, he nudged his godfather from under the thin white sheets.

"Godfather?" he said.

Severus lifted his head and looked at him.

"Draco? How are you feeling?" he asked immediately.

"Hurts." he muttered.

"I know. You've been asleep for nearly three days" Severus said with concern in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

There was a long silence as his godfather's dark, grief filled eyes boar into his.

"I've come to take you back to Spinner's End with Me." he said.

Draco looked confused. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What do you mean? Where are my parents?" he asked as his voice began to shake.

Severus looked as if he was trying hard to keep his emotions from breaking free.

"Draco… you're house caught fire… and…"

"I _know_ what happened but WHERE ARE THEY?!" he yelled as his eyes filled with tears.

Severus let out a deep breath and closed his eyes berfore looking back at him.

"Draco…" he said in a serious voice.

"I'm afraid I have some rather terrible news."

"W-what do you mean?" he said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"Your parents are dead."

Draco felt his heart drop to his stomach, as the tears finally broke free, and spilled down his face.

**I know this chapter is short but the next one will be much longer. I will be posting chapter three soon. **

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :)**


	3. A New Home

**This was supposed to be posted a long time ago but unfortunately I was never able to get around to it, but, hear it is now. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter Three: A New Home**

_Six days later_

Draco fallowed behind his godfather as the two walked through the dark, gloomy streets of Spinners End. Draco had been released from the hospital that morning after the healers had declared him well enough to go. Physically, everything thing had been healed except for a few faint scars. Emotionally, however he was no where near healed. How could his parents, who he had seen living and breathing only days ago, be dead? It just didn't seem possible. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Looking up he noticed that he was starting to fall behind and quickened his pace to catch up with his godfather.

Severus slowed his pace when he noticed that Draco was trying to catch up with him. They had left at around nine o'clock that morning but now it was about noon. Because Spinners End was a muggle neighborhood and his fireplace was too small to floo through; they had to floo through a squib named Arabella Figg`s house and then walk the rest of the way.

Spinners End was a very poor neighborhood with broken street lamps, cobbled streets and a muddy river which flowed by an old textile mill which had closed down a few years ago. The houses were all made of the same ugly brown brick and where all very close together which made walking through Spinners End more like walking through a large maze.

"Keep up Draco, Spinners End is no place to be getting lost in." he said.

Draco gave a small nod.

The pair crossed a bridge which crossed over the river and continued walking.

A few minutes later Severus stopped at one of the houses with the door marked 132. Severus pulled a key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. Draco stood back as Severus turned the key and pushed the door open. He quickly fallowed Severus into the dark house.

Severus flicked his wand and all the down stair lights came on. The front door went into a long hallway which took a right and then ended at a wooden stair case. The only door in the hallway lead to the small living room which connected to a long, narrow kitchen.

He hung his cloak on a hook near the door.

"Come along Draco." he said as he headed down the hallway and towards the stairs.

Draco hung up his cloak and fallowed. The two headed up the stairs and into the first room on left. The room was small. Inside it there was a bed, a small dresser, and an even smaller desk with a chair. A stool acted as a nightstand beside the bed. A window at the end of the room gave a clear view of the muddy old river. It was more than obvious this room was not used often.

"We can fix the room later but for now it will have to stay."

Draco simply nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. There was a long silence before Severus finally spoke.

"I will be downstairs if you need anything." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Draco sighed and looked around the room. It wasn't much. But it was his now.

He sat on the squeaky bed and pulled his knees to his chest. The sound of muggle children happily playing in a nearby park drifted through the window. Draco scowled and buried his head in his arms. Why did the rest of the world get to be happy when he was so damn miserable? Quickly wiping away the reforming tears from his eyes; he laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

He awoke when he heard knocking on the door. Looking toward the window he noticed that it was completely dark outside. Draco pushed himself up and yawned.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Severus entered.

"Dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." Draco mumbled as he laid back down.

Severus walked over and sat him back up.

"You need to eat Draco. You did not have lunch and you hardly ate breakfast."

"I'm still not hungry." he responded and laid down once again.

Severus responded by scooping him up under his arms and legs and carrying him downstairs like a toddler despite the boy's protests.

Severus plopped him on the sofa and brought a plate of warm food out to him. He sat down in an armchair across from the sofa with his own plate of food. Because it was usually only Severus in the house during the summer there was no dinning table.

"How are you feeling? he asked.

Draco shrugged and looked down as he began to pick at his food.

"I wanted to discuses a few things with you." he said.

Draco looked up.

"Firstly…" Severus began. "The rules will remain the same as they where. No lying, no eavesdropping, no swearing, no disrespecting me, you are to be in bed by nine, if you make a mess you are to clean it up, and absolutely no going in my lab without my supervision."

Draco nodded.

"Consequences will also remain the same. Minor disobedience will result in groundings, restrictions, and loss of privileges. Major disobedience will result more severe punishment as I'm sure you know."

"Yes sir." Draco responded knowing fully well what his godfather's punishment was for major offences.

"School will also remain just as it was. I expect you to keep your grades up and avoid getting into any mischief, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I will also need you to help around the house."

"With what?"

"Keeping your room tidy, helping with dishes, things of that nature."

"Yes sir."

The rest of the meal went on in silence. Draco managed to finish about half of his plate before he began to pick at the rest. Afterward Draco helped clean up. Once that was done he tried to retreat upstairs but was stopped when Severus grabbed his collar.

"One more thing Draco." Severus said placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Draco looked up.

"It will be alright. I promise." he said gently.

Draco nodded once again. Pulling out of the hold he headed upstairs to his room and shut the door. He shed everything except his underpants and crawled under the blankets.

For a long time he looked out the window as he lay there, gazing at the stars. He remembered his mother telling him how he had been named after the constellation Draco. Most descendants of the Black family where named after constellations. His mother had loved the stars and had known a lot about them. He could remember when he was little; she would sit on the window seat in the drawing room with him in her lap and tell him stories about the stars and how they had gotten there names.

Feeling tears reform in his eyes he wiped them away and sat up. Climbing off the bed and wrapping a blanket around himself he headed downstairs.

The lower floor was completely dark. Severus must have gone to bed already. Draco walked into the small living room and sat down on the couch. Pulling his knees up to his chest he tried to clear his mind of all the sad thoughts that swarmed his mind. Unfortunately the attempt proved fruitless and he soon found hot tears racing down his face. Burying his face in his hands he began to sob.

Only when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder did he look up. Through teary eyes he saw his godfather looking down at him. Remembering that he wasn't supposed to be out of bed, he quickly tried to explain himself.

"S-sorry s-sir I just-I just"

He burst into tears once again and covered his face with his hands.

Severus remanded silent but sat down beside him and began to gently rub circles on his back. Draco immediately accepted to comfort and leaded into Severus who then wrapped his arms around him. Draco sobbed his heart out. His father had once told him that everyone had to move on from loss at some point in there life. But right now, he wasn't sure how that was possible. He had loved his parents more than anything. But now they where gone, and he would never see them again. He continued to cry until he had cried himself dry of tears. After a while he eventually managed to calm down but made now move to leave the comforting embrace. He felt safe and did not want to. But before long, his eyelids grew heavy. And within minutes, he had fallen asleep.

When Severus noticed that the boy was asleep he laid him down and covered him with a blanket.

**Well that's chapter three. I hope you liked it. :) R&R!**


	4. Becoming A Parent

**Chapter Four: Becoming A Parent**

After covering Draco with a blanket Severus got up and made his way to his own bedroom. Upon arrival he sat down on his bed. He truly felt sorry for the boy. It was extremely hard to lose someone you loved. Especially at an age as young as Draco`s.

The deaths of the Malfoy`s had been so sudden. Severus himself was still in the state of disbelief. Lucius and Narcissa had been the only friends he had left. But now they where gone, and he was left to raise the orphaned Malfoy heir. In all honestly, he didn't mind. Draco was probably the only child that he had any sort of emotion for. He was his godson after all.

But for him to actually be a parent… well that was just not a title one would generally give him at first glance. Probably not even a title one would give him after they knew him. This was why when Dumbledore had come to give him the news; it had been all the more shocking.

_Flashback_

"_Severus!" an all-to-familiar voice called. _

_Severus, who was busy in the kitchen, gave a low and agitated growl. He was busy and was honestly in no mood to be bothered. _

"_Severus!" he called again, only this time it sounded more like a command._

_Muttering angrily he walked into the living room and too the fire place. _

"_What is it Headmaster?"_

"_I do apologize Severus but this simply cannot wait."_

_Severus suddenly became concerned. Something was not right._

"_What is it Albus!? What's wrong!?"_

"_There's been a fire."_

"_A fire?" _

"_Yes, at Malfoy Manor."_

_Severus began to fear the worst._

"_What!? Is every- "_

"_I'm afraid not my boy." Dumbledore said gravely. _

"_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been killed."_

_Severus felt his heart skip a beat. _

"_There son Draco however, has survived. He has been taken to St. Mungo`s which is why I have called you. You need to get there immediately."_

_Severus nodded, unable to speak._

"_Alright, I will meet you there. Go quickly!"_

_And with that, he was gone. _

_Severus immediately ran to grab his cloak. His fire place was not big enough to floo so he would have to apparate. Normally he would wait until he was away from muggle area to do so, but this time, he through caution to the wind and apparated as soon as he could lock his door. _

_When he arrived he quickly met up with Dumbledore who rushed him to Draco`s room. Severus quickly went inside. Draco was laying limply in a small hospital bed. Severus was about to go up to him when a nurse walked into the room. _

"_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside for awhile."_

"_Why?" Severus asked. "Is he alright?"_

"_He will be fine but at the moment he needs rest. He was severely injured and we need to keep a close eye on him."_

_She eventually managed to shoo Severus out of the room. A grim looking Dumbledore was there waiting for him. Severus sighed and slid into a chair by the now closed door. _

"_Headmaster, I don't understand. What happened?" he asked._

_Dumbledore shook his head._

"_I don't know my boy. The fire happened two days ago but I have only recently gotten word of it. The Arours are going to start and investigation next week."_

"_An investigation? You don't think-"_

"_I can not be sure at this point. But that is not the only thing we need to talk about Severus."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_We need to discuses what will happen with Draco now that his parents are gone. I believe you are the boy's godfather, correct?" _

"_Yes I am."_

"_Then he shall stay with you given the fact the godparent oath immediately entitles you to custody upon the decease of the parents. You will do it, yes?"_

"_Yes I will." he replied almost automatically._

"_Very well then."_

_End Flashback _

And with that, he had become Draco`s new guardian.

Laying back on the bed he pondered over the question that had been going through his head since St. Mungo`s

'_What now?' _

**Well there you go. **

**Chapter four. **

**Please give Reviews. **

**They make me happy. **


End file.
